


you’ve trapped me

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 hip hop unit fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, OT4, as promised, just the hip hop unit being gay really, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: hansol was just trying to sleep, but he gets trapped





	you’ve trapped me

**Author's Note:**

> as promised and also as requested, some ot4 hip hop unit fluff!

hansol wrapped his legs around the leg of whoever was beside him, causing said person to chuckle. “hansol, i know you’re awake.” hansol felt wonwoo’s chest rumble underneath his hand as he spoke.

“no i’m not,” hansol said, rolling over so that he was on top of wonwoo’s stomach and burying his face into wonwoo’s chest. wonwoo ran a hand through hansol’s hair and repositioned his legs so that they were around hansol’s thighs, trapping hansol on top of him.

an arm was flung over the back of hansol’s head, followed by mingyu’s tired mumbling. “can you two be quiet? i’m trying to sleep,” he muttered.

hansol moved his head so that he was facing mingyu and opened his eyes. “wonwoo-hyung has trapped me,” hansol whined. he reached an arm out and started to play with mingyu’s hair.

mingyu whacked hansol’s hand away and shifted in bed so that he was looking at hansol with sleepy eyes. “that’s your problem,” he said, a teasing smile on his face.

hansol groaned and buried his face in wonwoo’s chest again. wonwoo laughed again and wrapped his arms around hansol. “you’re mine now,” he whispered, kissing the top of hansol’s head.

mingyu grabbed one of hansol’s hands and interlaced their fingers. “come on ‘sol, you know we love you.” mingyu brought hansol’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly.

“and unfortunately i love you as well,” hansol mumbled into wonwoo’s chest. mingyu gave a shout of ‘hey!’ in protest, which made hansol grin to himself.

“will you three just get a room?” seungcheol asked, rolling over onto his back.

hansol looked over to seungcheol, who was glaring at the three. “this is our room,” hansol replied, poking the tip of seungcheol’s nose.

seungcheol groaned and turned in bed again so that he was right beside wonwoo. “i forgot about that,” he said. “i should move in with jeonghan and joshua.”

hansol escaped from wonwoo’s arms and rolled off his stomach and onto seungcheol’s. unfortunately. his legs were still trapped by wonwoo which led to him being awkwardly twisted between the two. “help me,” hansol whined, trying to free his legs from wonwoo.

seungcheol laughed and wrapped his arms around hansol’s chest. “no, you’re stuck here now,” he said, voice muffled by hansol’s hair.

“mingyu!” hansol protested, “help me!” mingyu just laughed in response and got out of bed. “mingyu!”

mingyu took his phone out and took some photos, laughing to himself as he left the room. seungcheol laughed as hansol struggled to escape from his trap. “betrayed,” he whispered.

hansol gave up trying to escape and instead opted for going back to sleep. “hey!” wonwoo shouted, “you can’t go back to sleep!”

“yeah i can,” hansol replied, closing his eyes. seungcheol and wonwoo both let hansol go - which was probably planned just then when hansol closed his eyes - and wonwoo instead pulled hansol off seungcheol and closer to him.

“you can now,” seungcheol said, moving closer to hansol and trapping him in a seungcheol-wonwoo sandwich.

“i like this a lot better,” hansol muttered. wonwoo and seungcheol both pressed kisses to hansol’s head and let their boyfriend sleep.

just as hansol was on the brink of sleep, the quiet trio were interrupted by mingyu laying on their legs. “i want in on this cuddle sandwich,” he whines.

wonwoo sighed. “you can go behind either me or seungcheol because you’re too tall,” he explained. hansol kept his eyes closed, but wonwoo’s tone of voice made it sound like he was rolling his eyes.

the bed moved a little and mingyu settled in behind wonwoo and placed an arm across wonwoo’s waist and onto hansol. “now we can sleep,” mingyu says, voice muffled by what hansol can only guess is wonwoo’s shoulder.

“good night,” hansol muttered, “love you all.”

“it’s the morning,” wonwoo whispered, followed by a slapping sound. “love you too hansol,” wonwoo corrects himself. two other variations of ‘i love you’ come from mingyu and seungcheol, which makes hansol smile to himself.

the four eventually fall asleep together, the warmth and rhythmic thumping of their heartbeats lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! :D if i can think of anything i might post some ot5 vocal unit fluff? if you guys would like that anyway :)


End file.
